Super Smash Bros Rumble
by looker15
Summary: The Smashers are once again invited to Smash Mansion for a Super Smash Bros. tournament. Called, of course Super Smash Bros. Rumble. Also a  probably  failed attempt at humor.


**A/N: This is my first fic. Hope you like it! Thanks to my beta-reader _kandykan_. Also, I do not own _Super Smash Bros._ or anything related to it. I don't even have a copy of the game. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Fourth Tournament Begins!<strong>

Link was wandering around Hyrule Field on his brown horse, Epona, absolutely bored, when the Postman ran up to him and said, "Letter from a Master Hand." Link dismounted, punched the Postman in the face, knocking him out, and took the letter. It read:

_Dear Link,_

_I am happy to announce that I am hosting a fourth Super Smash Bros. tournament. You are required to come as stated in the contract you signed. You are required to come __**tomorrow**__ to Smash Mansion._

_Have a nice day!_

_Master Hand_

_P.S. You will have to bring a pair of bunny slippers or my brother says he'll kill you!_

Link groaned and started muttering stuff about a stupid Master Hand.

But then he brightened up and said to himself, "At least it'll give me something to do!"

But once again, his mood changed, probably because he realized how far Smash Mansion was. He then proceeded to stomp on the Postman's face, rip the letter to bits, mount Epona, and head to Hyrule Castle. Once Link got there, he knocked out the two guards and ran to Zelda's room.

He saw a piece of paper in her hands and asked, "What's that?"

Zelda, who had not realized Link was there, jumped in surprise. After she got over her surprise, she said, "It's a letter from Master Hand about the fourth Super Smash Bros. Tournament. Did you get one too?"

"Yes," Link replied.

After a moment, Link asked, "Do you have a pair of bunny slippers? 'Cuz I don't and I want to live."

Zelda replied, "No, sadly enough, I don't."

Link sighed, "Well, we'd better get going because Smash Mansion is a long ways away, and we have to get there by tomorrow."

But, a guard came in saw Link, and ordered him to get out. Link then left the castle and jumped on Epona.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

Two travelers who had obviously gone through a long journey appeared on the horizon of Smash Mansion.

Master Hand noticed them and said, "Great, we're just waiting for one more person!"

The two travelers were... you guessed it... Marth and Ike!

When Link finally arrived, Zelda noticed him and said, "Come on, hurry, you are the last person to arrive!"

Link replied, "Well, you can't blame me, I had to go about a hundred miles on horse! And anyways, how did you get here faster than me when I left earlier?"

Zelda smiled, "That's the advantage of being royalty."

Then, Master Hand started his speech on the tournament. "Hello, everyone! I am happy to see that everyone is here! And now, I would-"

Then another Hand stepped-glided onto the stage this was, of course, everyone's favorite person-hand-thing, Crazy Hand. He said, "Everyone, show me your bunny slippers NOW!"

Master Hand shouted, "THERE IS NO NEED FOR THE BUNNY SLIPPERS. NOW SHUT UP!"

Then he continued in a more controlled tone of voice, "I would like to introduce our newest characters.

First, the villain from the _Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap_… Vaati!"

A pale man with a tunic and hat that looked a lot like Link's stepped on up. He seemed to be a bit nervous about being the focus of attention.

"Second, the protagonist of the first _Golden Sun_… Isaac!" A kid with spiky, blond hair and a sword strapped to his back stepped up. He waved nervously.

"And last but not least, the antagonist if the first _Golden Sun_… Saturos!" Another pale man with silver hair stepped up and glared at Isaac.

Isaac asked incredulously, "Didn't I kill you? How did you come back?"

Saturos simply sneered.

Master Hand continued, "I'm also happy to announce that some of the characters from Melee that weren't in Brawl will be returning! These are Roy, Mewtwo, and Pichu. Your room listings will be posted in the lounge. If you're new, ask someone for directions. Now, this tournament will work differently from the last one. Everyone will fight everyone, and the eight people who have the most wins will move up. Oh, yes! I almost forgot, we will have a meeting tomorrow discussing the new game. Now shoo!"

Everyone raced to the lounge to see their room listings. They were:

_Samus-Peach-Zelda_

_Link-Marth-Roy_

_Isaac-Ike_

_Satorus-Vaati_

_Bowser-King Dedede-Ganondorf_

_Mario-Luigi-Wario_

_Donkey Kong-Diddy Kong_

_Fox-Falco_

_Captain Falcon-Wolf_

_Mewtwo-Lucario_

_Pichu-Pikachu_

_Meta Knight-Kirby_

_Lucas-Ness_

_Toon Link-Popo_

_Nana-Jigglypuff_

_Olimar-Yoshi_

_Pit-ROB_

_Pokemon Trainer-Snake_

_Mr. Game & Watch-Sonic_

Link went up to Marth and Roy who were standing together and said, "Well, I guess we're rooming together like in Melee, huh?"

"Yeah, there's all sorts of stuff we can do together!" Marth replied.

Roy was silent.

"Hello?" asked Marth. "Anyone in there?"

Roy jumped, "Sorry, I was just remembering what it was like back in Melee."

Link said, "Well let's head up to our room!"

They went upstairs to their room and found a rotten foot-can you believe it? A ROTTEN FOOT!-under the bed closest to the door. Link, being the chicken (not really) that he was immediately called the bed on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R! This is my first fic, so no flames please!**


End file.
